Hukuman untuk sakura
by Uzumaki yoga candra
Summary: Hukuman untuk sakura dan berujung yaaaaaa emmmmmmmm
1. Sakura di hukum

Selamat membaca dan untuk di bawah umur jangan baca

XXXXXX

XXXX

XX

X

Kisah ini

Di mulai dari seorang model berambut pink, bermata hijau sedang berjalan di trotoar bermaksud pergi ke tempat kerjannya. Dia membawa setumpuk kertas milik bos nya untuk di berikan kepada para CEO agar para ceo menanam saham di perusahaan modelnya namanya haruno sakura

Bruuuuuuk

"Nona aku minta maaf" seseorang pria menabrak sakura. Pria berambut kuning bermata biru memakai jaket dan topi untuk menutupi rambutnya "baka bodoh lihat kau menghancurkan kertas kertasku"

Naruto uzumaki namanya dia pun membantu sakura untuk mengumpulkan kertas kertas yang membosankan menurut naruto "aku pergi dulu nona sampai jumpa" naruto melambaikan tangannya "siapa yang ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi baka bodoh" gerut sakura setelah naruto pergi sakura masih mengambil kertas kertas yang berserakan

Saat dia mengambil kertas terakir sakura melihat hp nya rusak yang jatuh bersama kertas kertasnya "tidaaaak baka bodoh awas kau" sakura pun marah marah lalu dia melihat sesuatj dan di ambilah ternyata "kartu emas, kartunya para CEO yang super kaya jadi dia CEO" sakura senyum senyum sendiri

Seaampai nya di tempat kerjanya sakura bertemu ino "sakura bos ingin bertemu kau" sakura pun pergi menemui bosnya "sakura kau kami liburkan untuk 5 bulan"

"Apaaaaa jadi aku di pecat"

Di apertemen sakura. Ino dan sakura duduk di ranjang "lalu kita kerja apa" ino bertanya "kau bisa kerja di perusahaan milik ibumu ino big"

"Tapi kau bagaimana forehend", "aku tidak masalah lagi pula aku memiliki ini" sakura menunjukan kartu emasnya "kau dapat dari mana forehend"

"Ya aku itu orang yang kaya big dan aku bisa berbuat sesuka ku" sakura menyombongkan diri "aku akan pergi ke inggris dan bersenang senang", "boleh aku ikut" tanya ino "baik ayo kita berangkat"

Sakura tidak tau kalau dia akan terkena musibah karena kartu emas itu bisa membuatnya terjerumus ke dunia uang. Sakura dan ino sekarang sedang di bank untuk mengambil uang "kau mau ambil uang berapa forehend" ino bertanya "mungkin 1 juta dolar" sakura dan ino di sambut petugas bank "aku mau ambil uang 1 juta dolar" sakura menyodorkan kard gold yang bertuliskan golden kard "baik 1 juta dolar atas nama uzumaki karin dan silahkan paswordnya" sakura bingung lalu dia menulis nama karin tapi huruf a dan i nya tidak di tulis berarti KRN "kau menulis KRN sakura" ino berbisik "diamlah ino aku tidak tau paswordnya"

Clik

"Kau menggunakan pasword cadangan terima kasih silahkan ambil uangnya eeeh nona aku sarankan kau ambil 3 juta lalu uangnya akan masuk ke rekening yang kau inginkan" sakura kaget "baiklah"

Selesai dari bank sakura sudah memiliki 3 juta dolar lalu barsiap ke inggris

Di sisi lain naruto mendapat panggilan dari karin "hallo nii san kau menggunakan uang 3 juta untuk apa" naruto terkejut "aku tidak menggunakan uang sebanyak itu" naruto pun mengelak "itu tidak banyak tapi banyak sekali nii san, 3 juta dolar apa jangan jangan untuk pacarmu hah... jika untuk pacarmu tidak masalah tapi jika untuk berfoya foya aku akan bilang kaa san" karin mengancam naruto

"Tunggu karin aku tidak mengambil uang sebanyak itu bahkan aku belum menyentuh golden kard dari kemarin"

"Lalu siapa yang menggunakan golden kard sampai menghabiskan uang sebanyak itu" karin bertanya "aku tidak tau... aku akan menyelidikinya sudah tutup telefonnya... heh dia seperti ibunya cerewet"

"AKU MENDENGARKANNYA NII SAN" karin berteriak di dalam telefonnya lalu naruto mematikan hpnya

Sedangkan sakura dan ino sudah berangkat ke inggris "selamat tinggal jepang" sakura melihat keluar jendela pesawat

Beberapa hari kemudian di jepang naruto dan karin mendatangi bank "jadi yang memakai kard atas nama uzumaki karin adalah wanita ini" naruto melihat cctv di bank "siapa dia nii san kenapa kard ku ada di tangan dia" naruto bingung mau jawab apa "dia eeeh dia eeeh" naruto tambah bingung "bilang aja itu pacarmukan" naruto kaget sepontan dia jawab "iya" lalu karin pergi

Sedangkan naruto menghubungi anak buahnya untuk mencari di mana wanita berambut pink itu "bos dia ada di inggris" kata anak buahnya "nii san biar aku pergi ke inggris" tiba tiba karin datang dan menghampiri naruto "t... tapi"

"Nii san... jangan katakan kalau kau ingin bermesraan di inggris dengan siapa namanya eeeh ya haruno sakura atau uzumaki sakura" goda karin "baiklah kau yang pergi dari pada aku di tuduh ingin bermesraan"

"Tenanglah nii san aku akan membuatmu dan nii Sakura untuk menjalin kisah cinta kalian" goda karin lagi "karin dia bukan pacarku"

Karin pun pergi ke inggris. Sesampainya di inggris karin langsung menemui sakura

Pov karin

'Aku akan membuat mu dan nii naruto mengaku kalau kalian berpacaran dan kalian harus memberiku seorang adik kecil untukku'

Pov karin

"Hallo maaf nona kau kenal yamanaka ino" sakura menoleh karena di panggil seseorang "kau siapa dan apa perlumu"

"Aku uzumaki karin dan yamanaka ino telah mengambil uang ku di golden kard 3 juta dolar jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab ini fotonya"

"A... a... aku tidak ke... ke... nal" sakura kaget dan merasa takut karena yang mengambil uang di golden kard adalah dia tiba tiba ino menghampirinya "ada apa Sakura" sakura dan karin menoleh "kau yamanaka ino yang mengambil u... "

"Tidak bukan ino chan lah yang mengambil uangmu... yang mengambil uang mu adalah aku jadi akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab" sakura menatap karin dengan pandangan sedih "baik lah nono sakura kau harus menjadi pelayan di rumah ku selama 6 bulan atau aku akan lapor polisi karena kau membajak no bankku" karin kang mengucapkan itu dengan senyum sinisnya sedangkan sakura yang mendengar itu syok dan cemas "baik aku akan jadi pelayan mu"

Di jepang di rumah naruto atau rumah pribadi naruto. Karin dan sakura sedang duduk di sofa "sakura kau harus menjadi pelayan di sini maksudku kau harus melayani kakak ku... apa pun kau harus melayaninya dari memasak untuknya mencuci untuknya bahkan melayani dia di atas ranjang mengerti"

"Maksudmu aku harus melakukan hubungan sex dengan kakakmu... aku tidak mau... aku bukan wanita jalang nona"

"Kalau begitu kau harus di penjara selama lamanya" karin tersenyum sinis kepada sakura "baiklah aku akan melakukannya"

"Dan iya kakak ku itu hiper sex dan kau harus tidur satu kamar dengannya. Untuk pakaian mu aku sudah siapkan ada di lemari dan satu lagi di sini banyak cctv kecuali kamar untuk mu dan kakakku jika kau tidur di luar maka hukumamu aku tambah mengerti"

"Baik nona karin"

Karin pun pergi sedangkan hari mulai malam. Sakura sedang duduk di ranjang dia memakai baju ketat agak transfaran tanpa bawahan jadi bajunya yang ketat itu sedikit menutupi pahanya dan pada saat dia menungging maka terlihatlah pantatnya "dasar nona karin bodoh... dia sengaja memberi pakaian hanya baju"

Yaaa karin tidak memberi bh, cd, dan celana jadi cuma baju saja. Karin bermaksud supaya naruto tergoda oleh penampilan sakura

Sedangkan sakura hanya memakai baju tanpa bh yang memperlihatkan bongkahan asat aset yang menawan. Tanpa cd yang jika sakura membuka pahanya saat tidur akan terlihat surga yang dia miliki di tambah dia tidak memakai celana atau rok

"Aku pulang heeeh kenapa lampunya hidup semua"

"Selamat datang" naruto terkejut karena dia melihat seorang gadis ada di dalam rumahnya sedangkan sakura juga terkejut karena pria yang menabraknya dan membuat dia terkena hukuman ada di depannya "baka bodoh kau yang menabrakku dulu... jadi kau kakaknya nona karin" naruto masih bengong dan heran lalu pikiran jorok pun mendatanginya karena dia melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa

Naruto pun menggendong sakura ala birdal style menuju kamarnya "kenapa kau hanya pakai baju saja dan kenapa kau ada di rumah ku" sakura yang di tindih naruto hanya menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada di pipinya "aku siap melayani mu tuan uzumaki" naruto kaget dengan kata kata sakura

"Kau jalang pergilah dari kamarku" naruto bangkit lalu menarik sakura untuk keluar kemudian naruto membanting sakura ke lantai. Sekarang posisi naruto duduk di ranjangnya sedangkan sakura duduk di lantai dengan paha terbuka lebar dan mempertontonkan daerah intimnya ke naruto

Sakura yang menyadari langsung menutupi dengan cara menarik narik bajunya untuk menutupi kemaluannya sambil menangis

"Hiks hiks kau tau bahwa aku ini mendapat hukuman hiks hiks dari nona karin karena menggunakan uangnya hiks hiks"

Sakura menceritakan semuanya sambil menangis "hukuman ini hiks hiks akan bertambah jika aku tidak bisa hiks hiks memuaskanmu... aku bukan pelacur atau jalang atau apapun itu dan kau tau aku masih perawan, aku bukan wanita murahan yang ingin mendapat kepuasan dari seseorang lelaki... aku menyerahkan tubuh ku kepadamu karena aku ingin cepat bebas dari hukuman ini... kau tau tuan baka aku tidak bisa membayar jadi aku rela tubuhku kau jamah"

Naruto membuka lemari lalu mengambil celana pendek "pakai lah ini" sakura bangkit lalu memakai celana yang di berikan oleh naruto. Saat ini sakura memakai celana pendek yang super pendek "eeeh aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita eeeh maksud mu untuk mu" sakura tersenyum lembut kepada naruto

Bersambung

Maaf jika ada kesalahan


	2. Sakura

Naruto bukan milik saya

Setelah cukup lama tinggal di rumah naruto sakura merasa bahagia atau cintanya mulai tumbuh kepada naruto begitu pun sebaliknya

"Naruto makanan sudah siap" naruto datang menggunakan kemeja dia ingin berangkat kerja dan membawa dasi "bisa pasangkan nona" pinta naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah sakura sedangkan sakura hanya memutar bola matanya "baiklah tuan tampan" sakura mendekati naruto

"Kau belum memberiku ucapan terima kasih baka" melihat naruto langsung duduk membiat sakura kesal karena dia tidak di perhatikan "baiklah nono terima kasih" sakura kesal lalu pergi, sebelum pergi naruto sudah menariknya lalu mencium bibir sakura "ini ucapan terima kasih ku... jangan marah lagi ayo duduk dan makan" naruto menarik sakura kke atas pangkuannya lalu menyuapi dia makan

Sedangkan perbuatan mereka di lihat karin melalui cctv tersembunyi. Karin melihat hanya tersenyum puas karena melihat kelakuan kakaknya dan sakura bermesraan

Di rumah naruto "aku berangkat kerja dulu" sakura yang memegang dada bidang naruto layaknya seorang istri tersenyum melihat penampilan naruto "jangan pulang terlalu malam, jangan lupa mekan, dan yang penting jangan dekati seseorang wanita"

"Memang kenapa nona ... aku masih sendiri dan belum punya istri lalu kau menyuruhku tidak mendekati wanita lalu aku dapat istri dari mana"

"Aku bersedia jadi istrimu ups... " sakura keceplosan lalu berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan Naruto. Sedangkan naruto tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan sakura

Di kantor

"Putra ku naruto terimakasih sudah memberiku menantu yang cantik dan baik sekarang tolong kenalkan dia kepadaku ok" kushina yang memeluk naruto "apa maksud kaa san" naruto bertanya sambil berjalan ke tempat duduknya "lihat vidio ini"

Di dalam vidio on

"Aku pulang" naruto masuk rumahnya lalu sakura mendatangi naruto sambil melepas jas yang di pakai naruto "sayang ayo kita kencan" sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum "baik ayo aku akan siap siap" sakura berjalan ke kamarnya sambil membawa jas milik naruto

Di dalam vidio off

"I... i... ini bukan yang seperti kaa san pikirkan" naruto gemetar "pokoknya kau harus mengajaknya menemuiku ok" kushina lalu pergi

Di depan kantor sakura masuk lalu bertemu kushina "kyaaaaaaaah aku senang sekali melihat mu sayang" kushina memeluk sakura "kau siapa" sakura bertanya "aku calon ibumu sayang kushina uzumaki dan apa yang kau bawa" sakura yang di tanya merona hebat karena dia berhadapan dengan ibu naruto "i... ini makanan untuk naruto" kushina yang mendengarnya begitu senang karena sakura begitu perhatian terhadap naruto "baik ayo aku antar"

"Sakura kau kenapa ada di sini dan kaa san kenapa bersama sakura" naruto kaget melihat sakura datang "ini makanan untuk mu" sakura yang berkata sangatlah merona hebat di wajahnya karena di dengar kaa sannya naruto "wah calon menantu yang baik... kapan kalian menikah" sakura dan naruto menoleh ke kushina lalu saling pandang "secepatnya kaa san"

Naruto menghampiri sakura lalu memeluk pinggang sakura "kami akan menikah kalau kaa san bisa menerima sakura jadi menantumu" sedangkan sakura semakin merona mendengar perkataan naruto

"Baik besok kalian harus menikah kau setuju sakura"

2 bulan kemudian

Sakura pov

'Aku istri naruto yaa awalnya hanya sebuah hukuman karena aku menggunakan golden kard milik naruto tapi sekarang aku adalah istri nya, aku bisa menggunakan golden kard sesuka ku dan aku ucapkan terimakasih kepada adik ipar ku karin karena telah memberi hukuman yang begitu indah'

Sakura pov

Sakura sedang jalan jalan di taman sambil mengelus elus perutnya "sayang kau itu sedang hamil jadi pulanglah" naruto datang "aku bosan di rumah anata jadi aku ingin mengajak calon anakku jalan jalan" sakura menghampiri naruto lalu memeluknya

Sedangkan tangan naruto menggrayangi pantat sakura "anata ini di luar jangan meremas itu aaaah" sakura mendesah "kalau begitu kita pulang dan nikmati hari ini sayang"

Di perjalanan pulang sakura memeluk lengan naruto

"aku mencintaimu anata"

"Aku juga mencintai mu nona pink"

Bersambung

Maaf mungkin aku bisa updt lagi 2020

Salam fic naru saku


End file.
